Kisedai no Band
by Kirigaya Shiina
Summary: Bagaimana jika Kiseki no Sedai, tim basket yang terkenal di Jepang ini membentuk sebuah band?
1. Chapter 1

**KISEDAI NO BAND**

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke itu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kalau cerita ini baru milik saya

Warning :OOC, OC , typo, gaje, absurd, dan lain lain

**SELAMAT MEMBACA, MINNA-SAN**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Kiseki no Sedai hari ini sedang melakukan latihan rutin klub basket SMP Teiko. Tetapi saat ini mereka sedang beristirahat sejenak setelah latihan neraka yang diberikan oleh Kapten mereka.

"Aaahhh…. Aku bosan" Aomine menghela napas dengan bosan

"Kau seperti orang tua saja Aomine." gerutu Midorima

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku bosan hanya latihan basket terus tiap hari." -Aomine

"Kau mencari mati ya, Daiki" Akashi mulai bersiap mengeluarkan gunting kramatnya.

"A-ampun. Bukan maksudku begitu. Hanya saja aku ingin melakukan hal lain." jawab Aomine takut-takut salah bicara lagi.

"Hal lain, ya" Akashi diam sejenak.

Saat mereka memikirkan kegiatan yang ingin mereka lakukan, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara senandung. Dan suara senandung itu keluar dari mulut pemain keenam bayangan mereka, yaitu Kuroko Tetsuya. Mereka terpana mendengar senandung dari Kuroko. Saat Kuroko selesai dengan kegiatannya, dia baru sadar kalau daritadi mereka mendengar senandungnya. Kuroko sedikit malu.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Tanpa sadar aku bersenandung." kata Kuroko sedikit blushing karena mereka masih memperhatikannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Tetsuya. Tapi tumben kau sampai bersenandung begitu." tanya Akashi

"Ah, akhir akhir ini aku sering mendengarkan lagu. Tanpa kusadari aku sering bersenandung begitu."

"Kuroko-cchi jago menyanyi ya. Kapan-kapan kita karaoke bareng yuk-ssu."

"Aku tidak jago menyanyi, Kise-kun." jawab Kuroko "Dan juga aku tidak ingin karaoke bareng Kise-kun."

"Jahat-ssu" Kise mulai nangis alay (?)

"Ah, aku tau." tiba tiba Aomine sedikit berteriak.

"Apanya?" -Kisedai minus Aomine

"Bentar lagi kan Festival Budaya Teiko kan?" Kisedai mengangguk. "Gimana kalau kita ngeband bareng?"

"Hah?"

"Itu merepotkan, Mine-chin" Respon Murasakibara sambil memakan Pocky

"Eh, gapapa kan? Sesekali kita membuat kegiatan diluar klub basket."

"Memangnya kau bisa main musik, Aomine?"

"Tidak begitu" Kisedai langsung menghela napas. "Kalian bagaimana?"

"Aku bisa main gitar-ssu"

"Aku pernah belajar piano sih- nodayo."

"Aku bisa main musik klasik" -Akashi

"Hmmm…. kalau mau ngeband kita butuh gitaris, bassis, keyboardist, dan drummer."

"Midorima-cchi bisa jadi keyboardist tuh."

"Oi, aku tidak ikutan."

"Kok gitu sih, Midorima-cchi? Kan seru kalau kita ngeband bareng."

"Lagian apa kita tidak kebanyakan orang-nodayo? Bukannya aku ingin buat band bersama kalian ya."

"Hmmm… Kita bisa pakai 2 gitaris. Atau 2 vokalis." jawab Aomine.

"Trus vokalisnya siap?" tanya Akashi

"Tetsu aja. Kan dia jago menyanyi."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak jago menyanyi." jawab Kuroko. "Lagipula aku pasti sangat gugup kalau di depan banyak orang."

"Itu bisa diurus nanti." -Aomine

"Ne ne Aomine-cchi. Kenapa vokalist nya tidak 2 aja? Biar vocalnya lebih bervariasi." Kise memberi saran.

"Boleh juga. Ide bagus Kise. Hmm.. Aku tidak tau siapa yang cocok jadi partnernya Tetsu"

"Memangnya tidak bisa yang lain, Aomine-kun?"

"Suara kita kan pas pasan. Suara mu saja yang bagus, Tetsu."

"Aku mau kok nyanyi bareng Kuroko-cchi."

"Bagaimana kalau diundi saja? Lebih adil kan?" saran Akashi

"Oh ide bagus, Akashi." Akashi menganbil 6 buat stik yang entah darimana.

"Aku sudah menandai 2 stik dengan cat merah. Bagi yang dapet itu akan menjadi vokalis."

Akashi meninggalkan mereka sebentar untuk memanggil Momoi agar membantunya. Saat Momoi mengulurkan stik itu dihadapan mereka, mereka pun mengambil stik itu. Dan yang mendapat stik cat mereah adalah,

"Sudah kuduga kau akan mendapat stik itu, Tetsu." Kuroko pun pundung.

"Kalau sudah diundi sih mau bagaimana lagi." Kuroko pasrah.

"Satu lagi sia-"

"Aku" Akashi mengangkat tangan yang memegang stik bercat merah itu.

"Kenapa tidak aku-ssu" Kise mulai pundung juga.

"Mohon bantuannya ya, Tetsuya."

"Mohon bantuannya juga, Akashi-kun"

"Nah sekarang member yang bermain alat musiknya tinggal kita berempat. Karena Kise bisa bermain gitar, biar dia saja yang menjadi gitarisnya." -Aomine

"Oke-ssu"

"Midorima, kau jadi keyboardist nya ya."

"Terserah saja."

"Tinggal bassis dan drummer ya."

"Aomine-kun dan Murasakibara-kun belum pernah bermain musik?"

"Belum" jawab mereka serentak

"Berarti harus latihan ekstra nih." -Aomine

"Kalau begitu, Daiki bassis, Atsushi drummer."

"Oi, Akashi, aku kan mau jadi drummer."

"Badan Atsushi kan besar. Bukannya lebih cocok jadi drummer?"

"Iya juga-ssu."

"Aku sih tidak masalah, asalkan ada yang mengajariku. Karena aku kan tidak bisa main musik."

"Kalau itu tidak perlu khawatir. Aku punya teman yang jago main drummer, Atsushi."

"Ah, kalau bass sepupu ku lumayan jago mainnya. Nanti aku akan coba menghubunginya." -Kuroko

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya."

"Trus lagunya bagaimana?" tanya Aomine

"Yang penting kalian bisa main musik bidang kalian dulu, urusan lagu bisa nanti" jawab Akashi

"Latihannya dimana-ssu?"

"Di rumahku ada studio musik. Kita latihan disana saja. Disana alat musiknya lengkap. Tapi kalau kalian punya alat musiknya bawa saja." -Akashi

_"Enaknya punya teman yang sultan"_ ucap AoKiMidoMura dalam hati

"Yosha, kalau begitu besok kita langsung latihan saja pulang sekolah." -Aomine

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa? Apa kita akan melewatkan latihan basket?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tidak kok, Tetsuya. Kita bisa latihan band saat pulangnya. Dan saat akhir pekan kita akan latihan dari pagi sampai sore. Tidak ada yang keberatan kan?" -Akashi

"Tidak, kapten" jawab mereka serentak

"Karena festival budaya tinggal 2,5 bulan lagi, kita harus latihan serius, ya. Kalau ada yang main-main, siap siap saja latihan basket kalian akan kunaikan 2, tidak 3 kali lipat." muncul aura menyeramkan dari punggung Akashi. Mereka langsung merinding.

"Aye aye, kapten." jawab mereka pasrah

Bagaimana latihan band mereka. Akan bersambung di chapter berikutnya.

"_TO BE CONTINUE"_

* * *

**Konbanwa minna-san. Ada yang kangen sama saya. Akhirnya saya muncul setelah bertahun tahun. hehehe **

Kisedai :"Memangnya kau siapa? Sudah menghilang berapa tahun, hah?"

Shiina :*pundung "Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku mengalami writer block berat jadi tidak bisa melanjutkan fanfic yang satu lagi"

Akashi :"Jangan sampai kau melalaikan fanfic ini seperti fanficmu yang satu lagi" *mengeluarkan gunting

Shiina :"A-akan kuusahakan, Kapten."

**Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena tidak melanjutkan Fanfic "Detective Boys" karena idenya udah mentok banget hehehe…. Tapi saya akan berusaha agar fanfic ini selesai. Mungkin chapternya tidak banyak. Jadi saya bisa menyelesaikannya secepatnya. Doakan saja semoga idenya lancar terus.**

**Jangan lupa follow dan favorite fanfic ini jika kalian suka. Dan review kalian sangat berarti buat saya.**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**Kirigaya Shiina**


	2. Chapter 2

**KISEDAI NO BAND**

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke itu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kalau cerita ini baru milik saya

Warning :OOC, OC , typo, gaje, absurd, dan lain lain

**SELAMAT MEMBACA, MINNA-SAN**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

-Malam harinya-

Setelah membicarakan rencana Kiseki no Sedai yang akan membuat band untuk festival budaya Teiko nanti, Kuroko menghubungi sepupunya yang mungkin bisa mengajari Aomine bermain bass. Menunggu yang diseberang sana mengangkat teleponnya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara.

"_Hallo, dengan kediaman Mizunashi." _

"Hallo, selamat malam."

"_Ah, Tet-chan. Tumben nelepon malam-malam, ada apa?"_ tanya orang di seberang sana

"Maaf mengganggu waktumu, Yuzuru-san. Sebenarnya…." Kuroko agak ragu ragu untuk mengatakan maksudnya. "Apakah besok kalian ada di rumah? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian."

"_Ara? Dengan Mizuru juga? Kalau begitu bisakah Tet-chan datangnya pagi? Sebelum jam 10? Karena setelah itu kita tidak ada di rumah sampai sore menjelang malam"_

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan datang jam 9. Terima kasih, Yuzuru-san. Selamat malam."

"_Oke, sampai ketemu besok." _dan sambungan telepon terputus.

"_Semoga Mizuru-san dan Yuzuru-san mau membantuku."_ batin Kuroko. Setelah itu dia pun terlelap.

-Keesokan Harinya-

Kuroko sudah bersiap pergi sesuai janjinya kemarin. Lalu ia pun pergi menuju stasiun. Membutuhkan waktu 10 menit dengan jalan kaki untuk sampai stasiun. Dan membutuhkan waktu 15 menit untuk sampai di stasiun tujuan. Kuroko jalan sebentar dan dia sampai di tujuan. Yaitu sebuah apartemen dengan 10 lantai. Kuroko pun menaiki lift dan memencet lantai 5. Sampai di lantai5 dia jalan sedikit dan sampailah di kamar nomer 505 dan tertulis "Mizunashi" di papan kamar apartemen tersebut. Kuroko memencet bel beberapa kali, tetapi tidak ada yang membuka pintu.

"_Apa tidak ada di rumah? Tapi ini kan baru jam 08.50" _batin Kuroko

"Aahh, Ternyata Tet-chan sudah datang." Kuroko pun merespon dan dia melihat seorang gadis yang membawa belanjaan. "Maaf, tadi aku ke supermaket dulu, karena bahan masakan di kulkas sudah habis."

"Tidak apa-apa, Yuzuru-san. Aku baru saja datang kok." Kuroko berinisiatif membantu Yuzuru dan senang hati diterima Yuzuru

Mizunashi Yuzuru, itulah nama gadis itu. Mempunyai tubuh yang setara dengan Kuroko dengan warna rambut biru laut (Kira-kira warna rambutnya sama kayak Wendy Marvell di Fairy Tail) di gerai, memakai bando warna hitam dan warna mata yang senada dengan rambutnya. Memakai dress lengan pendek warna pink gradasi putih.

"Tunggu sebentar, akan kubuka pintunya." Setelah pintunya terbuka, mereka pun masuk. Kuroko pun dipersilahkan duduk di ruang tamu oleh Yuzuru. "Akan kubuatkan teh dulu." Yuzuru pun ke dapur untuk membuat teh. Tak lama kemudian, Yuzuru kembali dengan membawakan teh.

"Silahkan, Tet-chan. Kamu pasti haus kan?"

"Terima kasih banyak, Yuzuru-san." Kuroko meminum sedikit teh itu dan diletakan kembali di meja.

"Jadi?" Perhatian Kuroko langsung fokus ke Yuzuru. "Ada perlu apa, Tet-chan?"

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin meminta tolong ke Yuzuru-san dan Mizuru-san." Saat Yuzuru menanyakan maksudnya, tiba-tiba pintu di depan mereka terbuka, dan menampilkan sosok gadis lain. Kuroko dan Yuzuru pun agak kaget.

"Mou, Mizu-chan. Jangan bikin kaget dong."

"Kenapa kamu itu selalu kaget ketika aku muncul. Memangnya aku hantu?" jawab Mizuru tanpa ekspresi

Mizunashi Mizuru, yang merupakan kembaran dari Yuzuru. Mereka sama persis, yang membedakan mereka adalah rambut Mizuru yang lebih sering diikat dan dia memakai kacamata. Walau kembar identik, Tetapi sifatnya sangat berbeda. Jika Yuzuru memiliki sifat periang dan selalu ceria, Mizuru memiliki sifat pendiam dan tidak banyak mengeluarkan emosi. Saat ini dia memakai kaos lengan pendek warna merah dan celana training panjang warna hitam, dan membawa tas.

"Habis, kamu selalu muncul tiba-tiba. Beneran seperti hantu." gerutu Yuzuru. "Sudah duduk dulu. Tet-chan sudah datang."

Mizuru melihat Kuroko "Selamat pagi, Tetsu." sapa Mizuru dengan senyum. Mizuru pun duduk disebelah Yuzuru.

"Selamat pagi, Mizuru-san. Maaf aku mengganggu pagi-pagi, apakah Mizuru-san sedang terburu-buru?"

"Tidak kok tenang saja." jawab Mizuru seadanya.

"Lalu, Tet-chan mau minta tolong apa sama kita?" -Yuzuru

"Aku ingin kalian membantu teman-temanku untuk bermain musik." Si kembar saling berpandang karena bingung. "Kami rencananya akan membentuk sebuah band untuk festival budaya Teiko nanti." Dan mereka pun akhirnya mengerti maksud Kuroko.

Mereka pun memikirkan jawabannya. Dan Yuzuru pun memulai duluan berbicara.

"Etoo… bagaimana ya? Bukannya kita gak mau bantu….." belum selesai Yuzuru bicara tiba tiba ucapaannya disela Mizuru

"Baiklah, kita akan bantu." Kuroko pun kaget. Dan Yuzuru lah yang paling kaget.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kuroko lagi untuk memastikan.

Mizuru mengangguk "Tetsu kan jarang minta tolong ke kita. Jadi kita harus bantu, iya kan, Yuzu?"

"Ahh, iya tentu saja." jawab Yuzuru agak ragu.

"Terima kasih banyak, Mizuru-san. Yuzuru-san." Kuroko senang mendengarnya.

"Tapi, Tet-chan. Kalau boleh tau, emangnya alat musik apa saja yang kita ajarkan ke teman-temanmu."

"Sebenarnya kira kekurangan bassist dan drummer. Temanku sudah mendapatkan orang yang akan mengajarkan main drum. Tinggal bass yang belum ada." jawab Kuroko.

"Wah, berarti Mizu-chan nih yang ngajarin si bassist." Yuzuru melirik ke arah Mizuru tetapi tidak ada respon dari Mizuru.

"Mohon bantuannya, Mizuru-san." Kuroko sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Baiklah." -Mizuru

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Tentang tempat latihannya, akan ku kabari nanti."

Setelah itu Kuroko keluar dari apartemen tersebut. Si kembar terdiam sejenak. Dan yang pertama kali tersadar dari lamunan yaitu Yuzuru.

"Kamu yakin? Kalau kamu membantu Tet-chan, waktu mu akan semakin sedikit kan buat klub basket dan klub keion? Nanti 'mereka' makin marah besar loh."

Mizuru menatap Yuzuru dengan tatapan sendu. "Aku akan berusaha menghindar dari mereka, supaya mereka tidak menggangguku."

"Terserah kamu deh. Nanti kamu yang kena kok, bukan aku." Yuzuru meninggalkan Mizuru menuju kamar. Tak lama kemudian Yuzuru kembali dengan membawa tas selempangnya. "Aku pergi kerja dulu." Yuzuru keluar dari apartemen diikuti Mizuru.

-Hari Senin-

Setelah latihan basket mereka selesai, Kiseki no Sedai pergi ke rumah Akashi untuk latihan band.

"Oh iya, Tetsuya. Sepupumu bagaimana? Sudah kau beritahu kan?" tanya Akashi.

"Aku sudah memberitahu mereka, Akashi-kun."

"Kenapa tidak bareng kita saja?"

"Jarak dari sekolah mereka ke rumah Akashi-kun cukup dekat. Jadi mereka bilang akan menunggu di depan rumah Akashi-kun."

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat. Supaya mereka tidak menunggu lama." Mereka mempercepat langkah ke stasiun. Dan mereka sudah naik kereta.

"Mereka? Emangnya sepupunya Kuroko-cchi ada berapa orang-ssu?"

"Ada dua, Kise-kun."

"Sekolah yang dekat rumahku kalau tidak salah SMA Sakura kan? Sekolah khusus wanita itu. Jadi mereka sekolah disana ya."

"Benar, Akashi-kun."

"Aku tidak sabar bertemu sepupunya Kuroko-cchi -ssu."

Mereka pun sampai di rumah Akashi. Dan benar saja. Didepan rumah, ada 2 gadis yang sedang menunggu mereka.

"Mizuru-san. Yuzuru-san." panggil Kuroko. Si kembar pun menoleh.

"Wah. Sepupunya Tetsu kembar ternyata."

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu."

"Ah, tidak masalah kok, Tet-chan. Kita baru sampai. Iya kan." di balas anggukan oleh Mizuru.

"Kalau begitu, jangan lama lama di luar, silahkan masuk." Mereka pun memasuki rumah mansion Akashi. Mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tamu.

"Tet-chan, rumah Akashi-kun sangat besar ya." bisik Yuzuru

"Begitulah." jawab Kuroko juga bisik.

"Kalau begitu aku kenalkan member band kita. Namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Aku sebagai vokalis bersama Tetsuya." Akashi memulai sesi perkenalan.

"Kise Ryouta-ssu. Posisiku gitaris-ssu. Salam kenal." -Kise

"Midorima Shintarou. Keyboardist-nodayo" -Midorima sambil menaikan kacamatnya yang sedikit turun.

"Aomine Daiki. Posisiku bassist tapi aku tidak bisa main bass. Mohon bantuannya." -Aomine

"Murasakibara Atsushi. Drummer. Sama kayak Mine-chin. Aku tidak bisa main drum. Salam kenal." -Murasakibara sambil makan cemilan.

"Teman-teman, ini sepupuku. Yang rambutnya di gerai Yuzuru-san."

"Hallo, salam kenal." sapa Yuzuru sambil tersenyum ramah

"Dan yang rambutnya di kuncir dan pakai kacamata Mizuru-san."

"Salam kenal semuanya." sapa Mizuru sambil membungkuk sebentar.

"Mizuru-san ini yang akan mengajarkan Aomine-kun main bass."

"Oh, mohon kerjasamanya, Mizu" Mizuru membalas dengan anggukan.

"Akashi-kun. Teman Akashi-kun yang akan mengajarkan Murasakibara-kun main drum belum datang?" tanya Kuroko.

"Oh. Maaf dia tidak bisa bantu. Karena dia sangat sibuk."

"Trus yang ngajarin Murasakibara siapa?" -Aomine

"Tenang saja. Yuzuru-san bisa main drum kok."

"Begitu, berarti tidak ada masalah. Kalau begitu kita mulai latihannya." Mereka pun berseru. Mereka pun menuju ruang musik.

"Semangat sekali mereka." ucap Yuzuru sambil tersenyum.

"Kau benar. Semoga mereka semangat terus." Mizuru pun ikut tersenyum.

"_TO BE CONTINUE"_

* * *

**Sudah segini dulu. Nanti dilanjut chapter depan**

Akashi : Kukira kau akan menelantarkan ff ini juga

Shiina : Kan sudah kubilang. Tidak akan kutelantarkan.

Kisedai : Semoga aja benar

**Jangan lupa follow dan favorite fanfic ini jika kalian suka. Dan review kalian sangat berarti buat saya.**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**Kirigaya Shiina**


End file.
